El precio de la libertad
by Morgana88
Summary: Es curioso cómo ciertas cosas te cambian la vida. Ocho palabras te hicieron darte cuenta de que fuera del Capitolio todas las vidas tenían el mismo valor. Ninguno. Spoilers Sinsajo.


**Una vez más cambiamos de canon. Esta vez pasamos a **_**Los Juegos del hambre**_**. Aviso ya de que esta historia empieza en el segundo libro y el final es después del tercero así que cuidado con los **_**spoilers**_**.**

**Madge es un personaje que me gusta mucho y diréis: «Pero si casi no sale****». Pues por eso, creo que podría haber tenido mucho juego. Y en realidad me pasa un poco también con Gale.**

**Deciros que este fic viene con recomendación musical **_**Safe and Sound**_** de Taylor Switch ft. The civil Wars. Es una canción de la BSO de **_**Los juegos del hambre**_** que por cierto se estrena el 23 de marzo (mi cumple :P) en EEUU, es decir hoy o mañana dependiendo de vuestra zona horaria. Sí, ya lo sé, me callo que me enrollo como las persianas. Lo de siempre, todo lo que reconozcáis es de la señora Susan Collins y no gano dinero con esto.**

**Sin más dilación:**

EL PRECIO DE LA LIBERTAD

_No era mi intención cuando se lo di._ Esas ocho inocentes palabras volvieron tu mundo del revés. Te odiaste por haberla despreciado la mañana de la cosecha en la que salió elegida Prim. La detestaste porque las posibilidades de que saliera elegida eran mínimas comparadas con las de aquellos que vivíais en la Veta. Pero luego eligieron a la pequeña Prim. La dulce Prim que sólo tenía una tesela. Y cuando empezaron los Juegos allí estaba Rue que no podía tener más teselas que Madge, aunque hubiera cogido todas las extras para alimentar a su familia. Y empezaste a sentirte incómodo por odiarla. Porque eso es lo que quería la gente del Capitolio. Que os odiarais. Que estuvieseis separados.

Te odiaste porque, en realidad, no creías que los nombres salieran al azar. El Capitolio siempre se aseguraba de que hubiera niños de doce años. Como si dijeran «que vuestro nombre esté sólo una vez no os salvará». Ahora Kat iba a volver a la arena y no era justo. Y te burlaste de ti mismo por nombrar a la justicia. Como si existiera justicia en los Distritos…

Decidiste dirigirte hacia el bosque porque, aunque la valla estuviera electrificada, te sentías mejor si estabas cerca de él. Y allí estaba ella. Tan rubia y con esa piel tan clara que decía a gritos que no pertenecía a la Veta. Cuando te acercaste más, viste que lloraba y pensaste si no sería mejor irte antes de que te viera. Pero aunque fuiste silencioso como sólo tú sabes serlo, ella se giró hacia ti.

−No puedo creer que esto esté pasando otra vez.

Tú sí podías, claro que podías, pero ella no era como tú. Seguía creyendo que las reglas estaban para cumplirlas. Incluso si eran las reglas salvajes del Capitolio. Y esas reglas decían que si ganabas te dejarían en paz. Así debería ser. Murmuraste algo sobre símbolos, revolución, el Sinsajo y a Katniss. Y entonces ella dijo esas ocho palabras que volvieron tu mundo del revés.

−No era mi intención cuando se lo di.

Le preguntaste, por supuesto. Porque no entendías qué hacía una princesita como Madge con un símbolo que era una bofetada al Capitolio.

−Era de mi tía. Participó en los Juegos el año que ganó Haymitch, en el segundo Quarter Quel. Ese año fueron cuarenta y ocho tributos. Aún así consiguió quedar entre los últimos cinco. Pero al final− se le quiebra la voz−. Bueno… Ganó Haymitch.

Suspiró y te resultó extraño lo melancólica que parecía. Después de todo no conoció a su tía. Sin embargo, pensaste en lo que habías oído de su madre. En que vivía encerrada debido a continuas jaquecas. Y empezaste a pensar que, aunque no hubiera pasado hambre, Madge era tan víctima del Capitolio como tú.

En el fondo sabías que no era tan diferente de ti. Katniss te había contado que Madge le había pedido que le enseñara a cazar. Y te preguntaste, una vez más, si no estarías totalmente equivocado. Su tía consiguió quedar entre los últimos cinco tributos. Tal vez esas mujeres, a pesar de su aspecto frágil y sus vidas algo más cómodas, no eran tan débiles. ¿Cómo podías ser débil cuando habías visto a tus hermanos, tus amigos o tus hijos ir a morir a los Juegos? Supiste que te habías mentido porque era más fácil, pero ya no podías negar la verdad. Eran tan vulnerables como vosotros. Sufrían como vosotros. En resumen, eran tan víctimas del Capitolio como vosotros. Pero antes de que dijeras nada al respecto, ella se marchó y te dejó solo con tus pensamientos.

La siguiente vez que la viste habían pasado meses. Esa vez eras tú el que había llegado primero. Necesitabas huir porque esos Juegos parecían aún más duros. Sabías que Peeta y Katniss no se habían casado y, desde luego, porque nadie la conocía como tú, no te habías tragado la historia del bebé. El problema no era ése. Ni siquiera que hasta tú, al ver el aplomo de Peeta, hubieras dudado durante un segundo de si no sería verdad. El problema era que habías visto a Katniss y supiste ver algo que nadie más había notado. Katniss había tomado una decisión. Iba a salvar a Peeta. Lo que significaba que había decidido morir. Y eso era más de lo que podías soportar. En ese momento, Madge llegó al claro en el que estabas, el mismo en el que os habíais encontrado, hace lo que parecía un siglo.

−Gale.

Se acercó a ti. Tímida e insegura. Entonces te abrazó y tu mundo se derrumbó. Te aferraste a ella como si fuera todo lo que tenías. Y dijiste lo que te estaba destrozando el corazón.

−Va a morir. Katniss ha decidido morir.

−Lo sé−. Susurró. Lo dijo como si realmente lo supiera. Tal vez lo sabía. Tal vez esa chica dulce y tímida había llegado a conocer a Katniss más de lo que nadie, incluido tú, pensaba. Te alejaste un poco de ella y la miraste a los ojos. Y decidiste hacer algo que recordarías toda tu vida. La besaste.

Supiste que estaba mal porque estabas demasiado confuso respecto a Katniss pero, en ese momento, la deseabas como no recordabas haber deseado nada en toda tu vida. Respondió al beso con una fogosidad que no habrías esperado de la delicada Madge. Aún así, con un inmenso esfuerzo, te apartaste.

−Yo...

−Está bien−, te interrumpió ella y, extrañamente, sentiste que lo estaba. Ambos os marchasteis a casa.

No volviste a verla. Cuando cortaron la electricidad sólo pensaste en escapar y salvar a tu familia. Hubo un momento en el que tuviste que elegir entre ir a avisar a las Everdeen o ir a por Madge. Elegiste a las Everdeen. ¿Quién podría culparte? No pensaste que a nadie más se le ocurriría huir.

Es curioso cómo ciertas cosas te cambian la vida. Ocho palabras te hicieron darte cuenta de que fuera del Capitolio todas las vidas tenían el mismo valor. Ninguno. Ahora han pasado diez años. La guerra ha acabado y el Capitolio ha caído. Y tú no puedes dejar de pensar que está muerta porque no la salvaste. La buscas en todas las mujeres que conoces. Y sabes, aunque no lo reconozcas, que, en el fondo de tu ser, has perdido. Porque la dejaste morir, en lugar de arriesgarte a volver después de dejar a tu familia y a la de Katniss a salvo. No quisiste arriesgarte a que te capturaran. Decidiste que tu vida, la de Prim, la de tus hermanos valían más que la suya. No fuiste tan distinto de aquellos que gobernaban Panem. Piensas en Katniss y en cómo ha perdido a Prim y, por extensión, a su madre y sabes que todo se reduce a una simple pero no por ello menos cruel verdad. La libertad siempre tiene un precio.

**¿Qué tal ha ido la cosa? Tengo que reconocer que mientras lo pasaba a limpio casi lloro que parezco tonta emocionándome con algo que he escrito yo. Espero que os haya gustado y hagáis críticas constructivas. Aclarar que algunos términos no tenía muy claro cómo eran en español así que si he metido la pata decídmelo.**


End file.
